


You're My Home

by LaylaTheChip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Dancing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Roommates, THEYRE SO CUTE, i love them, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip
Summary: Semi and Shirabu throughout the years.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Semishira Week day 3: Home  
> Childhood friends

Semi Eita had been no older than 7 years old when a boy near his age moved in next door. He had been ecstatic, _finally! He’d have someone to play with._ He wasted no time, seeking out his new neighbor, which he knew his mother would later scold him for, yet he was too excited to care. 

The new family was still carrying in boxes when he popped up in front of their house. The woman standing outside had found him just _adorable._ Ruffling his hair and pinching his cheeks. 

“And who might you be?” She asked, when she was done with her onslaught of affection. 

“I’m Eita! The next door neighbor” He gave a gap-toothed grin. The woman smiled, opening the front door and beckoning someone outside. 

“Well Eita, this is my son Kenjirou, Would you mind showing him around the neighborhood?” The boy who shuffled outside had long bangs that fell over his face, they were at an asymmetrical angle. Semi turned his smile in Kenjirou’s direction, waving enthusiastically. He couldn’t wait to make a new friend. 

♡♡♡

Semi had grown to like Kenjirou very much. Everyday he would walk to his house and knock on the door, waiting till Kenjirou poked his head outside, eyes lighting up when he saw Semi was the one standing there. They would usually play games in Semi’s backyard, because he had a playhouse. One day they had been playing dinosaurs with some plastic figures Semi had found in his toy bin, making overdramatic roaring sounds and clacking them together.

“Kenji, what would you do if a meteor hit your house?” Semi asked out of the blue. Kenjirou thought for a minute tapping his chin.

“I’d go to your house,” He shrugged, continuing to play with the plastic dinosaurs. 

“What if a meteor hit both of our houses?” Semi made a big gesture, almost falling over with the motion of his arms. Shirabu didn’t need to think this time. 

“We’d go find a new home,” Shirabu seemed unbothered by this fictional situation. Semi pouted.

“Wouldn’t you be sad if you didn’t have a home?”

“Eita, you are my home,” Shirabu said the words as if they were common knowledge. Semi thought for a moment, not quite sure what he ment. He knew home was a safe place, with the people he loved.

“Well I guess you’re my home too Kenjirou,” He nodded solemnly, and Kenjirou knocked one of Semi’s dinosaurs out of his hand with one of his own, giggling when Semi returned the favor. Neither of them understood the weight of the words quite yet, but they would. One day. 

♥♡♡

7 Years went by and Semi and Shirabu became inseparable, though from an outside view they seemed like quite the opposite. They often spent their afternoons in a secluded woods area where Semi’s dad had helped him set up a netted rope swing. That’s what they did today, though it was miserably hot. Shirabu sat draped over the swing, fanning himself.

“It’s too hot,” He complained, to which Semi only snickered. “Don’t laugh at me! It’s scalding,” Semi sat on the edge of the swing, causing it to tip, which made Shirabu shriek and slap Semi on the arm. 

“I _would_ pour some water on you but you might melt,” He teased. Shirabu made a face at him, choosing to sit up. 

The two sat in silence, Semi staring at Shirabu as he looked at the ground, gently swaying the swing. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but Semi could tell that Shirabu had something on his mind. 

“Shirabu, What is it? I can hear you thinking,” The younger's gaze snapped up, and he suddenly looked nervous. 

“I had something I wanted to tell you, but it’s turning out harder to say then I thought,” Semi looked at him with concern.

“You know you can tell me anything right? Did you murder someone? Do you need help hiding the body?” And then in a conspiratorial whisper “ _did they deserve it?”_

This seemed to take away some of the stress, and Shirabu punched him in the shoulder lightly. 

“Don’t be dramatic,” He sighed, “Okay fine, I’m just gonna say it,” He took a deep breath, looking Semi in the eyes. “I’m gay, like really gay. You’re the first person I’ve told _please don’t be upset with me_ ,” Shirabu said the words in a rush, to the point Semi could barely understand him, but he could. Semi blinked at him with wide eyes.

“That’s it?” At Shirabu’s confused look he continued. “Shira, I have known you for 7 years, _nothing_ you say can make me upset with you. _Especially_ not this. I support you okay? I know that was probably hard for you but it’s alright, I don’t see you any differently,” Semi moved to Shirabu’s side of the swing wrapping an arm around his shoulder, rubbing a hand along his arm soothingly.

“You’re my home, remember?” Shirabu sighed.

“God, I can’t believe you still remember that,” It wasn’t till he heard a few stray sniffles that he turned to look at Shirabu.

“Are you..crying?” Semi asked, in their 7 years of friendship Semi could count the amount of times he had seen him cry on one hand. 

“No I’m not, shut up,” Regardless, Shirabu leaned closer mumbling a quiet, “Thank you Semi,” Semi chuckled.

“No reason to thank me,” 

♥♥♡

High school came around and both Semi and Shirabu had been lucky enough to be accepted into the same school. Semi on a sports scholarship and Shirabu on an academic scholarship. Shiratorizawa was an old fashioned school, and Semi was glad he would be able to look out for Shirabu if anyone decided to give him shit for being gay. 

Semi had come out a year after Shirabu, not as gay but as bisexual, which gave Shirabu the courage to come out to more people in his life other then just Semi, and while he was proud, he was also scared some people might be.. _Less accepting_. 

Shirabu had agreed to share Semi’s dormroom with him. Semi was glad he wouldn’t have to share with the weirdo he shared with last year. They had spent many nights studying together, or well Shirabu studying while Semi procrastinated, playing music. It was only when a certain song, _Mr. Brightside_ by The Killers, came on that Semi had the motivation to do anything other than lay around and complain. 

He quickly stood, flicking off the lights despite Shirabu’s protests. 

“Semi, what are you doing?” He hissed, glaring at the other. 

“Come on, let’s dance! We need a break,” Semi said, grabbing Shirabu’s wrist and pulling him up. The room was dark other than the light shining through the blinds, allowing Shirabu to see the blinding smile on Semi’s face. 

“You mean _I_ need a break, You haven’t done anything,” 

“Details Kenjirou,” Semi said, waving a hand. He guided them to the center of the room, obnoxiously singing as he did so. 

Shirabu laughed lightly, deciding he had no choice but to go along with it, joining Semi in his antics. By the end of the song, they lay breathless on the floor, dopey grins on their respective faces. 

“Guess what Shirabu,” Semi said, reaching out to poke the other in the ribs.

“Ow, what is it you idiot,” He gave a harder jab in return.

“You’re my home,” Shirabu’s head snapped in his direction. 

“You’re such an idiot,” He said, embarrassed. 

“You already said that,” Semi teased. 

“Shut up” and then “You’re my home too,” 

♥♥♥

Shirabu had always known there was something different about the way he felt about Semi, and of course he knew Semi had to have at least _similar_ feelings. The way they acted towards each other was too much to be considered only friendly. That was why Shirabu sat on the sofa of their shared apartment, (not-so) patiently waiting for Semi to come back from his last class of the day. A bouquet of flowers sat on the dining room table. Semi and Shirabu had decided to get an apartment together once they both entered college, it had just been natural. They spent all their time together regardless so it never really mattered. 

Shirabu was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Semi’s keys turning in the lock. He quickly leaped up snatching up the bouquet on the table and meeting Semi at the door. He held the flowers out awkwardly. 

“Eita, I’m in love with you, this probably doesn’t come as a surprise, and I probably should’ve said this ages ago, but I love you,” Semi looked as if he had just been ambushed. 

“At least wait for me to take my shoes off before professing your love Kenji, I know I’m irresistible but-” Shirabu gave him a sharp glare and Semi laughed. 

“I love you too,” He took the flowers, moving to the kitchen to put them in a vase. Shirabu followed, not sure how to react. “I mean, what did you expect with all that ‘you’re my home’ stuff?” Shirabu let out a frazzled laugh. 

“I guess you’re right.” He reasoned. Semi approached Shirabu, circling his waist. 

“Even little 6 year old Kenjirou knew how irresistible I am,” Shirabu raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever you say, Now are you going to kiss me or not?”

“Don’t be impatient,” Semi said, but complied, leaning forward to catch Shirabu’s lips in his. The kiss was slow, and Shirabu had never felt more content. When they pulled apart, he pressed his forehead to the other’s sighing. 

“Hey Kenji,” Shirabu internally groaned, he knew what was coming.

“Eita,” He warned. 

“You’re my home,” Shirabu rolled his eyes, giving Semi another kiss anyways. 

“Stupid," He mumbled "You’re my home too,” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay another one! I think this is my favorite this week! I loved writing them throughout the years, I just hope it wasn't too sappy. Though I don't think such thing exists. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
